


From the mouths of children

by WinterIronCap



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoring dads, Baby pete, Embarassing Tony Stark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterIronCap/pseuds/WinterIronCap
Summary: Based on a Fanart, Steve and Tony find out who Pete’s favourite Avengers are.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 126





	From the mouths of children

“Pop pop, wook!” A young boy no older than four rushed towards the blond man walking into the living room of Stark tower. 

“What do you have there Petey?” Asked Steve, leaning down to drop a kiss in his sons head. 

“I dwaw my favwites.” Pete exclaimed happily, grinning when a handsome brunette man stepped out of the elevator. “Babbo, babbo wook! I dwaw!”

Tony smiled at his son happily, pausing to press a kiss to Steve’s cheek in greeting. 

“Pop pop! Babbo!” Yelled Pete, huffing in annoyance. “I says I dwawed!”

“Aw sorry bambino, didn’t mean to ignore you. Go on show us, what did you draw?” Tony questioned, squirming with the urge to pinch Pete’s chubby cheeks which were blow up with anger at seeing his parents ignoring his drawing. 

“I dwawed my favwites!” Pete exclaimed again, holding his drawing up for his parents to see, anger forgotten. 

Tony and Steve leaned against each other, hands clasped tightly, holding each other back from smothering the four year old in hugs and kisses. 

“Wookie! It’s my favwite Engers! Huwkie is here—“he pointed a finger to a green book in the corner. 

“—‘is is Capn Man—“ the finger moved down to a man coloured in blue, his midsection striped with white and red. He was holding up a round object with two red circles outlining it, a malformed star in the middle. 

“—and Iwon Amewica!” Pete concluded, moving his finger to indicate the third person in the drawing. The figure was coloured in red and yellow with a blue circle in its chest and blue lines spewing out of its hands. 

“Capn Man is you Pop pop and Iwon Amewica is Babbo!” He finished excitedly. 

Steve cleared his throat gently, seeing as Tony’s eyes were welling at being one of his sons favourites. 

“They’re Iron Man and Captain America sweetie.” He corrected, patting Pete’s head. “But that’s a great drawing.”

“Bleh!” Peter stuck his tongue out in displeasure. “Names sownd stoopid. I wike mine better.” He smiled innocently, abandoning the drawing when he saw a plane flying outside near the tower. “PWAYNE!”

Bending to pick up the drawing, Tony hugged the paper to his chest. “I don’t care if he called our names stupid, this is definitely going in the book.”

“Honey, most parents put their kids drawings on a fridge.” Steve responded, giving off the air of someone who had this argument on a near daily basis. 

“Why on a fridge? A book is much better. Just imagine a fifteen year old Pete bringing a date home and instead of me threatening them to take care of my son, I pull out the book.” Tony responded, eyes staring into space. He failed to notice Steve’s eyes slowly widening in horror. “Instead of embarrassing him with baby albums when he gets in-laws, I’ll embarrass him with an album of his baby drawings.”

“Tony…honey…sweetheart…Tony…NO!” Steve plead, already feeling bad for his baby boy. 

“Oh Steve…Tony yes honey, Tony yes.” Tony grinned before dropping another kiss on Steve’s cheek and prancing away to go add the drawing to the book.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the drawing by @superdecibels Over on tumblr


End file.
